Traditionally, repairing a system infected with malware has been considered important in order to preserve the integrity of data on the system. However, the ability to repair systems infected or damaged by malware has oftentimes been quite limited. For example, the malware itself may interfere with the repair. In another example, artifacts of normal system operations such as files that are opened for exclusive access may also prevent a full repair.
This lack of a robust repair capability may leave systems vulnerable to one or more later attacks (e.g., with partially removed malware), and may also result in an incomplete repair of malware damage. In addition, the above issues may also make it difficult to safely perform a system repair in a manner that does not leave the system in an unstable state. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.